Do you remember when?
by William Poe
Summary: The story of an accidental pregnancy, a death of a mother, a mobster gone wrong, an abduction, a coma, a lovesick male, amnesia, and love defeating all.
1. Chapter 1

"Never!" Greg squealed as an electric current ran through his body.

"I repeat, Tell me where Jaclyn is!" The hooded man said again his cold green eyes full of distaste before cranking the knob and shocking Greg with a higher current. Greg's body contorted from the current then went deathly limp.

"No…Never, Jaclyn will remain safe." Greg whispered as his head tipped to the side.

"Idiot." The prosecutor screeched turning the knob to full and completed the circuit to shock Greg's body. The churning smell of burning flesh filled the air. In the noiseless room the only sounds that was heard was the crackle of electricity and the chains and metal rack Greg's body was tied to as he convulsed . The prosecutor smiled as he laughed to himself. "I _will find her. Nobody can stop me! I will find her and KILL her!" _He screeched as he stopped the current and left the room not even looking for a pulse.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick speared his hands through his hair as he waited for the SWAT team. Greg had been missing for the last forty-three hours and with every minute the chance he might still be alive grew slimmer.

"Oh god Greg stay alive for me please." He whimpered as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He opened his phone to the picture of Jaclyn.

At five years old she had armpit length red curly hair and piercing green eyes that made you want to do anything for her. In the picture she was sitting in front of Greg in the Lab after Greg and her decided to have a look at their finger prints. She was holding her inky fingers up to show Nick as Greg sat behind her doing the same with his inky fingers. A pang of longing hit him as he saw the angelic smile on the other mans face. How could he feel this way about his co-worker? It wasn't natural and it was sure as hell not returned so why did he get an infectious smile every time he looked at his face? Because you love him that's why. A voice said to him almost winding him with the truth.

"Oh god Greg don't be dead." He whispered as a hand clamped on his shoulder making him jump.

"Sorry mate, but SWAT is here." Warwick said as he removed his hand. Nick strapped the sides of his bullet-proof vest and nodded at the leading SWAT member before walking over to him.

"We need to get in there as fast as we can and get our man out." Nick said before grabbing a gun.

"Okay." The leader said before signalling the doorway, "Stay a good 10 feet behind my team, they are the one's trained to do this." He said before nodding to a team member and he kicked open the door . The team filed in and Nick and Warwick followed behind.

"Clear." Came from all directions as the SWAT team cleared various parts of the building.

"In here!" Came a frightening yell as Nick swallowed a lump that felt like steel wool and held his gun up walking into the room. Nick gagged at the smell of burning flesh before lifting his eyes to the centre of the room the sight before him made him drop his gun and run towards the rack.

"Oh god Greg!" Nick said as he rushed to the other man. Detaching the cords and undoing the chains.

"Check his pulse." Came Warwicks voice as he stood in the doorway. Nick lifted the smaller man into his arms as he grabbed his wrist. Nick couldn't feel a pulse in his wrist and tears came to his eyes as he started to sob. He lifted his hand to Greg's neck begging to feel a pulse, the small flutter of blood pulsing through the veins in his neck brought tears to his eyes. "He has a pulse! We need an ambulance FAST!" He screeched his voice cracking twice in the sentence.

"Hold on man." Warwick said; but Nick was not sure whether it was to him or Greg, before running out the door to the outside to get reception.

"Mr. Stokes, I'm sorry but there isn't anybody here, it's been vacated." The SWAT leader said and Nick nodded swallowing hard as he slowly walked out of the room. His eyes locked on the beautiful face that made butterflies in his stomach. He reached the door and a blanket got wrapped around Greg's body and another one got put around Nicks. Nicholas sat down on the car hood cradling Greg's body to him and he stroked his tear burnt face.

"I have you Greg." Nick whispered as he re-checked his pulse.

"Nick the ambulance is here." Warwick said and Nick stood silently walking over to the ambulance.

"Okay sir we'll take it from here." One of the men said as he placed the body down onto the bed.

"Nick, Do you want to go with him?" Warwick asked as he saw the look on his face. "I do, but…" Nick said his breath catching as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Yea I know." Warwick said clasping Nick into a hug as silent tears bled from his eyes onto Warwick's shoulder.

"I love him Warwick." Nick said shocked that he had admitted it out loud.

"Your both gonna be just fine." Warwick said with a strained look on his face.

Nick nodded in silent agreement hoping beyond belief that Warwick was right.

"Come on let's get to the hospital." Warwick said leading Nick to the car. 

* * *

><p>"Mr. Stokes?" Came a voice and Nick lifted his head.<p>

"That's me." He said as he shrugged off the blanket and stood knocking over four of the eleven empty coffee cups sitting in front of him. With bags under his eyes, his hair tousled and his cheek adorned with stubble he looked at the doctor expectantly.

"My name is Doctor Everett. Mr. Stokes, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but, Mr. Sanders is in a coma." A look of pain hit Nick as he reached for the seat, falling into it his eyes glazed.

"Will he wake up?"

"Well It's uncertain as of yet, The coma was brought on by the massive shock…" She said before pausing and rethinking her words. "The massive pain that was put upon him during his torture. His brain function looks normal and all his burns aren't affecting the muscle. The coma might be his way of recuperating or it might be because his body shut down unable to stand the pain. So waking up all depends on Mr. Sanders."

Nick let out a small sound of pain and hope as he curled in the chair. "Can I see him?" He asked tears in his eyes.

"Yes, right this way." Dr. Everett said leading Nick to a small room. "I'll leave you two alone." She said before bustling off. Nick scanned the pale blue room. It was cold and it smelled of cleaners. Greg looked so vulnerable and small hooked up to all the monitors.

"Greg." Nick whispered almost expecting him to wake up. When he didn't Nick walked further into the room and took a seat beside the bed. "Gregory Sanders, you look sad." Nick mumbled brushing Greg's un kept hair away from his face. He traced along his jaw line and rubbed his finger over his soft closed eyelids. Bending down he gave him a small peck on the forehead before rubbing his nose against the other mans. "I love you Greg." Nick whispered as he drew back. He grasped Greg's small hand and held it in his own. He traced small circles on Greg's hand as he rested his head on the side of the chair. Staring at the immaculate wall.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nicky!" Came a small sweet voice waking Nick as Jaclyn burst into the room. Red curls bouncing around her face. She was dressed in a white dress that frilled up as she ran. She stopped dead cold as her eyes connected with Greg's lifeless face. "Nicky? Is Greggy gonna be right?" She asked her emerald eyes looking for reassurance.

"Of course baby girl." Nicky said his voice cracking. Jaclyn walked slowly over to Nick and he pulled her onto his lap. Jaclyn took Greg's hand and squeezed. "'I love you Greggy, wake up and I'll show you what I brought you!" Jaclyn said not understanding the state Greg was in. It made Nick smile for the first time in the last three days. Jaclyn pouted and climbed onto the bed laying beside him and resting her head on his arm. "I'll sleep with him until he wakes up. He's so silly sleeping during the day. Because no one will sleep with him."

Nick smiled and nodded, "I was just sleeping so I was keeping him company in dream land."

"Well now it's my turn." Jaclyn said with the biggest grin closing her eyes and snuggling into Greg.

Nick looked towards the doorway, Sara and Cathy smiled back at him. Nick patted Jaclyn's back before walking over to them.

"Nick honey, you look like hell." Cathy said enveloping him in a hug. Nick nodded and hugged Cathy back. Cathy moved out of the hug, "Nicky go get some coffee I'll look after them." She said motioning to the two on the bed. Nick smiled at the picture and nodded solemnly.

Sara took Nick's arm and lead him out of the room for some coffee. Sara stopped them and spun into Nick's arms.

"Nicky, I'm so scared for him." Sara said with tears in her eyes.

"Me too." Nick said as he let all his pain subside as he revelled in Sara's hug. Before pulling out of it.

"You always give the best hugs Sara, I can see why Gill married you." Nick said strained.

"Well, do you want a bit of good news to go with the bad?"

Nick nodded and they continued to walk.

"I'm pregnant." Sara said chewing her lip.

Nick looked up astonished. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that but, congratulations." Nick said hugging her again. A little bit of strain lifting off his shoulders he released her and paid for his coffee. Sara giggled rubbing her tummy as he collected his coffee and they headed back.


	4. Chapter 4

Cathy and Sara had to leave and it was Nick's turn to look after the wanted orphan. Nick smiled as Jaclyn made little sleeping sounds. Sure enough the little girl fell asleep beside Greg to keep him company in dream land. Nick sipped at his coffee as he watched the two side by side. Nick now sitting on the opposite side then before grabbed Greg's hand. He brought it to his lips. He smiled and cupped Greg's cheek, "I love you Gregory Sanders, wake up." Nick said squeezing his hand expectantly. About five minutes later he sighed and lent back in his chair. It was no use. Nick raised his mouth and kissed Greg's forehead again before taking off his jacket and placing it on Jaclyn. He sat back down and scanned the room now adorned with various cards and flowers along with a few photographs and chocolates. Nick noticed all the flowers and cards with new eyes. He hadn't gotten Greg anything to wish him to get well. He rubbed his stubbled chin noticing he probably looked worse for wear because he hadn't been further than the coffee machine in the last forty-five hours. He looked down at Jaclyn and brushed her hair out of her face before leaving the room. Nick walked along the passageway before reaching the gift shop. He trailed through the store looking at all the cards not finding one he liked so far. He lifted his head and walked further into the shop.

"Can I help you?" A female voice said from the counter. "Uh.. I was just looking." Nick said stuffing his hands in his pocket avoiding eye contact. He probably looked like someone about to steal something. He scanned the lower shelves before finding a huge dark brown teddy with a green boy tie. Deciding Greg would like it when he woke up Nick picked it up and kept looking. He searched the shelves for flowers. What type of flowers did Greg like? Nick wondered before remembering one of there previous conversations and found a bouquet of purple satin roses. Nick smiled as he breathed in the fragrance. Greg would love them. He took the two things over to the counter.

"Is this all?" The woman asked.

"Why you think I should get him some more?" Nick asked frantically.

"I'm sure he'll love them." The woman stated with a giggle, "What's he here for?" She asked.

"He's…he's… in a coma." Nick said tears reaching his eyes again, "We are CSI agents and we where working a case. Greg, he had no idea he was in for something like this." Nick said as his tears silently streamed from his eyes. The woman stayed oddly quiet and Nick looked up. Now noticing that the girl was tall and thin. But she wore a bandanna on her shaven head and a bright smile played on her lips although she had what looked like tears in her eyes.

"He's lucky to have someone like you to love him. My daughter had cancer four years ago. I was so sad, and angry. I couldn't believe that it was happening to my baby girl. But I started volunteering here and I heard so many ghastly stories and figured that if my daughter survived I could not come even close to some of those horrors."

"And did she?" Nick asked mesmerized.

"Yes. And now she want's to grow up and be a doctor and save little girls like her doctor did."

Nick smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. But why may I ask are you still here?" The girl smiled and handed over the gifts.

"Because I love volunteering here whenever I feel my life is lacking and there's no love in the world. You only have to hang around in a hospital to realize that love is everywhere." The woman blinked tears from her eyes and smiled up at him. "What room are you in? I think I might come visit. Until then have this." She said passing Nick a small charm that had Luck inscribed with small sparkling jewels in it. "It worked for me." She said closing his fingers over the charm. "Now go be with your loved one." She said with a smile.

"Room 23." Nick answered exiting the small shop and walking back to Greg.

Nick placed the teddy bear on the bedside table and placed the bouquet in it's arms. A nurse walked in and saw Jaclyn on the bed covered in Nick's coat.

"Do you want me to get her a blanket?" She asked and Nick smiled and nodded saying thank you. The nurse returned and removed Nick's coat covering her in the small pink quilt. Nick smiled and tucked it around her as the nurse checked all Greg's vitals.

"Is that all sir?" The nurse asked politely.

"Yes thank you." Nick said grimly.

"Okay then, see you later then." She said walking out the door and closing it behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaclyn yawned and sat up before looking over to Greg.

"Nicky?" She asked sitting up. Nick stood and walked over to the other side of the bed.

"Yea?"

"Why is Greg still sleeping?" She asked with her face all screwed up in thought. Nick smiled.

"Because he hurt himself really bad and now he needs to get better."

"Does he have to sleep to do it?" Jaclyn said way to smart for her age.

"Yep." Nick said sweeping her off the bed and swinging her around before sitting in the chair and placing her on his lap. Grabbing the blanket he placed it over her.

Jaclyn smiled, her face red from giggling.

"I love you Nicky Nick, Nick." She said with a huge grin.

Nick smiled rubbing his nose with hers in an Eskimo kiss as he smiled, "I love you too, Jacie."

"Am I interrupting?" Came a voice from the doorway and they both looked over.

"Nicky, Who is that?"

"That's the lady from the gift shop. Ms…" Nick said before realising he didn't know.

"Mrs. Goldman, but you can call me Stacy."

"I'm Jaclyn, and I'm four!" She said with a grin. Stacy walked into the room and smiled.

"This must be Greg." She said sitting in the empty chair.

"Nope." Jacelyn said shaking her head, "It's Greggy." She said with an angel grin.

"Well then how long has our Greggy been out of it?" She asked holding Greg's hand. Jaclyn screwed up her face before looking at Nick expectantly.

"About fifty hours give or take. The doctors said he was still slipping into the coma when we found him." Nick supplied shuddering at the memory of the room.

"Well that's not to long." She said before holding up a box of chocolates. "I brought these. But now it looks like he might get fat when he wakes up." She said scanning the room looking at all the gifts. "He really is loved."

"I love him." Jaclyn said with a grin.

"I don't know him and I love him, just look at the angel face." She said with a smile at Nick. Nick smiled and they continued to talk about Greg then about movies and music for about an hour before Stacy had to go back from her lunch break.

"I like her." Jaclyn said as she smiled her sweet smile but her smile was cut short by a gasp.

"Jacy honey what's wrong?"

"No one is keeping Greggie company. No one is sleeping because it is only afternoon time." She said her little face pained.

"Tell you what honey, people in Australia where your mummy used to live are sleeping for there night time right now, so they can keep our Greg company for now okay?"

"But that's silly it's daytime."

"Nope. It's actually dark there so it's there night time. They sleep while where awake." Nick said tickling the little girl.

"Hmmm." She said disbelievingly but smiled, "Okay." She said her happy smile back in place as she giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick had been sitting beside Greg with his limp hand in his since Jaclyn left four hours ago when Grissom and Sara came to collect Jaclyn a couple of hours after Stacy's visit and they took her to the safe house where they where staying until Ricky Gamirez was put behind bars. Nick sighed and downed the rest of his coffee. Letting go of Greg's hand he stood and left the room. He stretched his stiff legs as he walked towards the coffee machine. He rubbed his stubbled chin again reminding himself to ask Sara for a razor when she came in next.

"Do you ever go home?" A voice came from behind him and he turned to see Stacy.

"Couldn't you tell from the way I looked." Nick said with a rough laugh.

"So where's your daughter?"

"Oh she's not. She's the case we where working on when Greg got injured." Nick supplied.

"Oh." Stacy said with a smile, "Your good with her."

"Thankyou." Nick said with a smile, "Would you mind talking to me for an hour or two I feel so alone at the moment." He admitted sheepishly.

"Sure, so tell me more about this case." Stacy said as she got a cup of coffee.

"Well, It all started when Stacy's mother Helen moved to Las Vegas to join the police force. She was in the undercover unit and she was posed as a Las Vegas show girl. She loved the lights and the fashions and she was always the life of the party. A bit like Jaclyn." Nick said as they headed towards Greg's room. "And well she was going good, talking to all the right people getting all the right information. Then she went behind the police force's back and slept with a Boss called Ricky Gamirez. And no that wasn't his given name. His given name was Charlie Elk. A normal name for a normal boy." Nick said sighing.

"Well Ricky is the mobster gone wrong, one of the most established bosses. Well she slept with him for information and fell pregnant with Jaclyn. After that she got pulled out and put in police custody. All was well until about two months ago when Ricky's wife; the money in his program, received an anonymous tip that Ricky had cheated on her and fathered a child. Shortly after that Helen got murdered and Jaclyn got taken into CSI custody, because she is living evidence. Ricky caught wind of this and that's when he kidnapped Greg." Nick said his voice cracking as he said the last bit. They entered the room and Nick moved both the chairs to the window and they both sat.

"Ten pm Tuesday Greg disappeared from contact. Six am Wednesday he was declared officially kidnapped. Nine am Wednesday we received the first tape with Greg being tortured on it. We received one every four hours, we received six before at Thursday four pm when they stopped, Within the hour we stormed the location we had pinpointed from the sounds and triangulated from the postage points. No body was there except for Greg." Nick said stopping and taking another sip.

"Go on." Stacy said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well uh, We found Greg there tied up to the rack like on the tapes. At first I thought he was dead, and the burning flesh smell was unbearable. But I unhooked him and found his pulse I was nearly crying from joy when I found out he was alive. Seventeen hours later the Doctor told me he was in a coma and that he should wake up soon. That was 36 hours ago." He said with a chuckle. "I've been watching the clock for the last three and a half days."

"Oh love that's terrible." Stacy said hugging Nick briefly.

Nick nodded his throat blocked up, "The worst." He said his voice cracking so he stopped and sniffed, "The worst part is I never told him I loved him." He said tears leaking from his eyes, "Greg doesn't know."

"But he knows you like him at least?" Stacy asked hopefully. Nick nodded, "Maybe not so much but he does know I am attracted to him."


End file.
